


Reddie// Home

by 1975isbae



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975isbae/pseuds/1975isbae
Summary: Eddie and Richie run into some trouble when a love letter is found. They work together to get through it.





	Reddie// Home

*eddie pov*

He's late.

That's all that went through my mind as I stood under the willow tree at 1 a.m. on this Summer night. I've been standing here since 12:30, our usual meeting time. I know it's only thirty minutes but the thing is he's never been late before. Never. He sort of has a reputation for being careless, but this is the one thing he would never miss. My mind then starts racing with all the possibilities of what might have happened.

He got caught. He got kidnapped. He's been mugged. He forgot me. The latter puts a lump in my throat that I just can't seem to swallow and tears well in my eyes.

This is the one time of the day we can be with each other. Truly be with each other. Sure, we hang out with our group of friends, but we cannot be ourselves with them. Not like we are when we are alone.

When we are together I truly feel on top of this great big world. I feel as though I am floating through the sky with him right beside me, holding my hand. If he was to let go I would be lost, aimlessly making my way through the universe on my own. I do not want to be alone. Especially not in the Derry Park in the middle of the night. The only light a dim street lamp a block away. The wind blows and I feel a chill run through my collar and down the back of my coral colored shirt.

Then, as if my thoughts suddenly urged him into my view, I see a figure jog into the light of the streetlamp. I see a tall, lanky boy with unruly curls and I immediately know it's him. He's here. A feeling of safety floods its way into my veins and warms every part of me the cool summer breeze had crushed. Once he sees me he breaks into a sprint running past the streetlamp and through the gate road and into the park gates. He gets to me, and quickly engulfs my body in his.

As soon as our bodies make contact I am overwhelmed with bliss. I wrap my arms around his torso, my fingers feeling his sticky, sweat-covered skin through the holes in his t-shirt. I feel myself exhale, the breath lifting a weight off my shoulders and relaxing into his arms. Home is the only word to describe it.

My own home is the exact opposite of its name. Never has it felt like a home. Yes, I love my mother, but not her opinions. Everyday I dread even walking out of my room because I have to deal with her constant bickering. 

"Eddie, did you take your pills today?"

"Eddie, find my wallet!" 

"Eddie, you can't go outside, it's raining!" 

"Eddie, stop spending so much time with that Richard, he's a bad influence."

That's another thing. She isn't fond of Richie. At all. She always goes on and on about how she wishes I wouldn't associate with him. She says she knows his parents and they're a disgrace. It takes everything in me to not burst into a fit of rage in front of her. If I did she would suspect something was up, she always did. I try not to think about her during these midnight adventures. Today it's different. Richie is late, for the first time. Why?

I pull away and study his figure. Sweaty, obviously because of the run. His face looks perplexed, and horrified which worries me.

"What's wrong?" Anxiousness is still coursing its way through me. I feel his heart beat quicken as the words leave my mouth. I search his features as he opens his mouth to answer.

"She knows." He says abruptly.

"Knows? She? Who?"

"My mom.She knows. About us. She... she found the note you wrote me in second period. And, she confronted me as I was sneaking out. I barely got out. Uh," He was stuttering badly sounding close to Bill. "She threatened to tell your mom. She's drunk, terribly drunk. There's no telling what she'd do. Eddie... I'm sorry." The sound of his voice could only be described as terrified. 

"Shh... you're okay. We're okay." I wrap my arms around his neck bringing his head to my chest. She'll probably forget." I say with the most convincing tone i'm capable of, but deep down worry starts to spread. 

"She... she can't tell your mom. She'll take you away. She'll never let you see me again." He could barely speak from trembling. I only hugged him tighter whispering comforts into his ear.

"Listen, you can come home with me tonight. You don't have to be alone tonight." I am being strong for him, but really every bone in my body wants to react just the same way as him.

"Okay." He sniffles out. We make our way back to my house, holding hands the whole way there. We don't have to worry about judgement now, when the moon shines bright. People can be so harsh, so we have to be careful how we go about being together. We make our way through my window and onto my bed. I make sure he is comfortable then we both fall asleep wrapped around each others, souls intertwined.

I wake to the sound of yelling.

My whole body jolts awake. By instinct I reach beside me and feel the cold sheets of an empty bed.

"Eddie! Eddie!"

My heart skips a beat.

"Eddie, I just received a call from Mrs. Toizer about a so-called love letter sent by you to Richard." By this time she barges into my room. "She also said her son did not return home last night. Where is he!!?!" She sounds furious. She starts ransacking my room in search of the teenage boy that was presently in my bed. I pray to God he is no longer here.

"That's it! Pack your things! We are leaving!!" 

"What?" I am confused.

"No son of mine will be known being romantically associated with a Toizer. Especially a boy!"

Homophobia had a huge role in Derry, so it was natural to assume she would react this way.

"Pack... Your... STUFF!!" I want to shout and rebel against her but all that strength I had last night has left my body. All in all exhausted and tired. Tired of hiding, tired of being who i'm not, tired of lying. All of a sudden I feel something come over me. A feeling of hope.

I am my own person. I can be who I want to be. With who I want to be with. The only thing I can say is "No."

"What?" A expression of bewilderment apparent on her face.

"I said, no!" I burst out of my room, down the hall and out the front door. Ignoring the calls of anger coming from the house behind me. I burst into a sprint, down the familiar streets of Derry into the park and to the one place I know I will find him. Under the willow tree. Waiting for me.

He sees my face and immediately knows every thought in my head. I rush to him and throw myself onto him. 

"What are we gonna do?" He says, voice shaking.

"I don't know. I really don't. but we'll figure it out. We always do." Him believing my words reassures me and I feel again the overwhelming feeling of home.


End file.
